


在第五大道上

by DOJ



Category: One Piece, 罗宾
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26313418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DOJ/pseuds/DOJ
Kudos: 1





	在第五大道上

罗宾单人，下调了年龄，ooc归我，一篇结束。写的是美女，接受下滑。没拿捏好，成篇太散，喜欢罗宾的朋友见谅。

感谢阅读。  
————————————————  
罗宾

「姐姐，一起再去坐热气球吧。」

我半个人抵着玻璃窗，按完数字的手又去与划痕斑驳的电线纠缠，一圈，再一圈，勾在食指上，犹如蛰伏于枝干的蛇。脑海里组织着尴尬的对白，可电话那头刚通一声，却做贼似的扣上听筒，不自然地搂搂衣领，遮住半个下巴，推门，走出电话亭。

第五大道还是没什么变化。灰色人行道，锈红色电话亭，货物繁拥的小超市，不怎么好喝但常人满为患的咖啡厅……都一一存活，而玻璃上的人像倒影已改头换面，仿佛只有我手持站票，孤单地被时间列车加了速。斜阳蹬着腿坐在米色公寓阳台边，晕出高饱和的橙，云霞从空中坠落，碎在车顶，随着晚风徐徐奔向我，留下一串温热的絮语。于是双脚径自动向北走，左拐迈进咖啡厅，我顺着当年的口味点了杯甜腻的焦糖拿铁，坐在卡座上望着红日，一点，一点，沉进高楼。

毕业后我极少经过这条大道，校园中相识的各种面孔被无情遗忘，也就几乎不曾想起她。

你是否有这种感觉，身处陌生面貌满溢的空间，目光不经意与另一视线重合，还未开口交谈，还来不及做出寒暄的动作，你就知道大家会成为朋友？不是那种我“要”和她成为朋友，而是多些笃定，多些陈述语气，我“会”和她成为朋友。这便是我对妮可•罗宾的第一印象，仅一眼，我就来了莫名其妙的确信——我们会如拥有一本书一般，拥有彼此*。

是一个早课，行事拖拉的我自是踩点而来。压下门把手，进入，便造就了最厌恶的时刻：讲堂中嬉笑的脸齐刷刷转向我，疏离的眼神欲将我从躯壳剥离。没办法，谁让我来晚了，只好硬着头皮，穿梭在视线空档间找一个容身之地。无奈的是空位散落在前两排，徘徊来徘徊去，最终停在她身边。

她穿了件淡紫色吊带，大腿肌肉在牛仔布料下鼓出优美的线条，颈骨低垂，蓬松的黑发沿着肩膀滑至胸口。阳光自发地接纳她，不规则光斑由窗檐蹦至她侧脸，点亮鼻梁的高光。是的，她在我脑海中停靠得那么深，简直像一瓶刚开盖儿的姜汁汽水，向我那一整个夏天迸发出清脆的气泡。

“要坐这儿吗？没有人哦。”蓝黑色的眼瞳是海，伴着弯起的眼尾微泛浪花。我则甘愿做一只鱼，游入其中。

之后我常在校园瞧见她。一是因为结成了小组，日常上课和线下讨论都相伴同行。她大我一届，知识面广如群山，我笃定分院帽一定将她分在拉文克劳。交谈间她总会眼含软糯的微笑聆听，再以不为过的犀利指出逻辑漏洞，使我提出观点时率先望向她，不自主地期待她的回答，也忍不住小心振动声带，生怕过高的分贝在她脸上添一分不和谐的惊讶。

二是因为，没有人能忽略人丛中的鸢尾花。上帝对她是偏爱的，气质美和皮囊美在她身上结合得恰到好处，一个微笑就惹人蠢笨地躁动。她从学校主路上经过，树木便主动为她送出荫蔽，微风也刻意从她身上剥落卡萨布兰卡的味道。即使我坐在楼上向下眺望，仅一眼就能在人群间发现那抹独特的身形。

故而当她邀请我一齐旅游时，我咽下惊喜，一口答应。

周末旅行无法抵达较远的国度，只能就近。好在城郊巴掌大的小镇也算个景点，酒庄，老店，外加热气球，倒也令寡淡的休息日紧凑起来。

酒庄是百年老厂，酒品出口至世界每一个纬度，可惜二人不偏爱葡萄酒的质感，试饮了没几口，反倒去与屋外的葡萄藤和玫瑰合影。

她异常地喜爱那些红白相间的花朵，编织帽支在齐腰的葡萄桩上，沿着窄窄的间隔走入田间，指尖点过蓓蕾，如同褒奖着它们历经数天等待后的疯狂，裙摆被顽皮的刺勾了丝也不自知。我抬起手机，随意按下快门，框中人甚而比油画中的少女还要柔和梦幻。

真漂亮。我说道，顺势将成图递给她。

是的。她答，却误以为我在称赞那些植株。但玫瑰种在这儿可不是为了美观，它和葡萄的生长方式相同，但容易先染病，能有效预测葡萄得病害。看上去是娇弱的浪漫，实则是一层艳丽的壁垒。

你也来拍一张吧。她举起手机，对我招招手。我便乖顺地走向她，视线轻易定在屏幕后她微微抿起的唇上。

大抵是太过专注，她顾着找个好视角但忘记了脚后的草垛，重心不稳，向后跌去。我赶忙拽住她的手，像阿波罗那般，竭力触碰达芙妮。

呼，好险。谢谢。她回握住我的指尖，展示着照片。

我点点头，忽略图中自己略微扭曲的表情和她定格的诡异角度，悄悄觉得她偶尔的迟钝比玫瑰要可爱万分。

热气球可谓是此次旅行的重头戏，罗宾邀约时就提起她想坐很久了，奈何凑不到伴，才拖至现在。可期待落空总是很平常，前往基地的半途接到了行程取消的电话，我们只得如习惯日出日落一样接受失望，在小镇中闲逛。

四四方方的小街区不到二十分钟就走了个来回，再转悠不出花样，便一人买了个甜筒弥补遗憾，坐在长凳上，谈天谈地。我讲我想染发，她便推荐我染紫色，说显白又活泼；我说不知道城区里有什么好吃的店，她就安利了好几家口味不错的餐厅，说得空了一起打卡；她还和我聊她热爱的历史，说历史是骸骨，需要后人剖析真相的脊柱，也需要后人填补前人的肉身。

聊得上瘾时，路过的中年男子突然打断我们：“嘿，这是你们的车吗？”

他指的是我们正对面的摩托，耀眼的亮红色，阳光地里红漆还闪着金粉，一瞧就是普通人支付不起的玩物。

“呃，不是，当然不是。”我连连否认。

“我想也不是，你们还是小孩呢。”

说罢他便离开，剩下我们尴尬而迷惑地目送他的背影，而后对视几秒，爆发大笑，摩托漆面上的影像也随着颤动。

我又好笑又好气地蹙着眉问她，“为什么要多说一句‘我们像小孩’呢？我们哪里像了？”

罗宾抬手抚了抚我额前的刘海，弯着眼，“你像。”

我撅着嘴做了个鬼脸应景。当天夜里，我毫不意外地梦到她戴着墨镜，开着那辆红摩托朝我驶来，黒夹克上还映着紫色的霓光。

后来便是铺天盖地的枯燥生活，直到结课后的小假，我们乘上期末前的放纵浪花，搭伴出城逛街。商城没什么人，销售也提不起服务的干劲，我和罗宾挽着一大摞衣物，猖狂地霸占整个试衣间。

我们相中了同一件紧身T恤。奶黄色的，胸口处绣了株紫菀，孤单地绽放。她褪下衬衣，先我一步换上。针织布料贴合着她纤瘦的腰，勾勒她紧实的肩颈线，突出饱满的山峰。这时不得不承认，人和人的差距是天生的。

“怎么不试了？”

我顺口称这风格和我不搭来掩饰杂乱的心跳。

疾走一天，体力耗损自然要好好犒劳。晚饭在她力荐的蓝松鸦餐馆解决。那是一家复古的餐厅，吃食、环境俱佳。暗黄灯光如氧气充溢在房间，在她茶红波特酒色的指甲油和水光唇彩上点了金箔，配上失真的1950年Blues，真似一脚踏入上世纪的纵乐现场，很难再按耐住足尖舞动的欲望。果腹闭，罗宾便牵着我的手，不由分说走进舞池。

我是笨拙的，摇摆得若轩尼诗里的冰，她则像是一把火焰，平静又安稳地在旋律里燃烧。男人们的目光也源源不绝地聚集于她身上，扫视着她的动作，透着和她搭讪、载她回家、用精致的珠宝和奢昂香槟供起来的那种渴望。他们无声地以眼神交流，用男性的角度审判她，又在意着她的柔软，在意着她的前胸后臀，在意着她的“完美无瑕”。

而我，我仅仅想与她把这一曲慢慢舞完。

恍然间，我好想叫她姐姐。无心调侃她的成熟，而是发自肺腑，像棉花糖、像樱桃果酱那样，揣着我绵软酸甜的真心，低低地、撒娇般地、小心翼翼地唤一声“姐姐”。或许她听到了还会冲我挤挤眼，使个飞吻什么的。

但我不敢。我怯懦了，我怕我过炙热的言语惊扰了这没有休止符的美丽。

八点过半，我们才从餐厅尽兴。回程的巴士恰好错过，第五大道也和迎面的行人一样冷漠，只有晚风暖洋洋的。

消费的幸福感抵消了小腿的疲惫，较为扫兴的是找钱多了好多硬币，面额都不大，塞进钱包里太鼓太沉，丢在包里又会被遗忘。被轩尼诗稀释的神智做不出正确的思考，目前，再愚蠢的举动都显得合理又天真。我索性钻进那座绣红的电话亭，投币，拨号，给站在外面的她打电话。

好在她陪我一同醉了。罗宾托着前额接听，脸上的神情溢着迷人的醉态。也好在我们还记得清各自的姓名，能隔着玻璃展开晕晕醺醺的阔谈。窗户反光，将高空的月牙投在低位，我指示着她把指节挪至其上，宛如为她偷来一枚不朽的戒指。

“你知道吗，据说，一起做热气球的恋人会永远在一起，”最后一次通话的最后15秒，她开口，眼睛亮得若星辰，“下回带着男友去，或者……我们俩再去吧？”

“好。”

我迫切地扔出答案，看着我和她的影子叠在一起，仿佛在牵手，在拥抱。亲密无间。

然而快乐是一处瘀血，情感汇聚于一个点，能在当下带来成堆的愉悦，转而就被时间代谢，淡淡消散。复习，考试，学期结束，她毕业了，我则又在一个月后无趣地循环。开学，结识新朋友，处理新课业，周而复始。对比下来，仅凭一门课程的交往实在太短暂而易碎，无以为续。

就像那第五大道上的行人，路程短，人少言，还走得那么急，很多东西一晃，便落进了余光也拢不到的角落。

至于电话亭里的话语，也就作废了。

桌前的焦糖拿铁已见底，我发了会儿呆，便起身付款，连同回忆一齐买断。决心离去时，腿又鬼使神差地走岔了路。

我再一次来到电话亭中，按下数字，播出号码。对面没有接通。也没有订购留言服务。

如此甚好，我松了一口气。这样便不会把我的呢喃录进去。

「姐姐。」

电流声滋滋作响，我扣着听筒，将这扎根在喉的称谓吐出。

「姐姐，你还好吗？我又站在第五大道上给你打电话。这次，你没有接。」

「去年我终于染了你推荐的葡萄紫，店员程式化地推销缤纷的色种，我却仍固执己见。只是这绚烂的颜色、这如你一样的它，在今年初春褪尽了。阳光打在头顶，连最后一丝红棕色都不再显现，徒留鳞片损坏的发尾，仿佛那个被模糊的、有你参与的夏天。

姐姐，你是夏夜晚风，是八点半的浪漫。温柔，暖和，但又有承担黑夜的决心。你轻轻拂过，吹皱我的心湖，有那么一瞬间独属于我，却又在穿过发丝后重归空际。我记得你纤细的指，记得你拨动我刘海时的力度，记得梦里你额前随摩托飞舞的鬈发，记得你的舞。也还记得你谈到的俄耳甫斯。我想若是我，我也一样会回头。

可是姐姐，我没有那么诚实勇敢，我是你影子后畏缩的缄默的人。所以啊，请允许我将你缝进梦境，允许我在龟裂的梦土上，做永旋你身畔的莺。」

「姐姐，一起再去坐热气球吧。」

「姐姐。姐姐。」

[终]

*借鉴《可卡因传奇》。  
*以“姐姐”打头的段落借鉴于太宰治的《斜阳》。


End file.
